What is Love?
by XotroyellaoX
Summary: A teacher asks Troy Bolton his definition of Love and his best friend Gabriella, is surprised by what he said. TXG just fluff, might consider sequel or twoshot.


**There is this Hindi movie I love, and it's called," Kuch Kuch Hota Hai." And there is one particular scene I find endearing, it's the scene where Rahul (Shah Rukh khan) tells Mrs. Briganza his definition of love after Tina and Anjili fail to describe it. I was watching this again on YouTube and I just had to get this out of my system.**

**DICLAIMER: if I owned HSM, Vanessa would've been banned to kiss that guy who plays will in the movie "will" ******

_Love is Friendship._

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, both best friends for life, they were from totally different world, and yet, they couldn't be closer to each other. He was the playboy and she was the sweet girl next door. Needless to say, Gabriella did not like troy's 'girl hopping' attitude and she did voice it out to him, but who was he to stop; besides he didn't actually go 'all the way.'

If you looked at the duo from afar, you could swear that they were besotted with each other, what with the way they hold hands, the way their hugs last for longer than they should, the way, the innocent kisses on the cheeks and foreheads linger for a little more, but they both said, that they were so close, such physicality was simply … natural.

"hmmm, Jamie" said troy kissing down some girls neck," you're the only one I gave this friendship band too…"

"Really troy?" asked Jamie, moaning out his name as he kissed the sweet spot under her neck.

"Really Jenny!" confirmed troy.

"Jenny? My names Jamie!" said Jamie pulling back immediately.

"Hmm," said troy as he leant in to kiss her again.

Gabriella happened to be walking in that particular hallway and just happened to hear what troy had said.

'_Stupid troy!'_ thought Gabriella as she eyed the wad of friendship bands in his back pocket.

She quietly crept up behind him and took the friendship bands out of his pocket.

"ohhhhhh Trrrroooooyy!" said Gabriella oh so sweetly," I think you dropped this" she continued smiling a large cheeky smile holding up the collection of the friendship bands."

Jamie gasped, "You jerk!" she yelled walking away.

"Wait! Jenny!" troy called after her

"Wrong name Bolton!" whispered Gabriella beside him.

"You just ruined half an hour of my work! You know that!" troy exclaimed turning towards Gabriella.

"Troy, don't you ever get tired of running after these stupid girls!"

"Hey, hey! I don't run after girls, girls run after me." Troy replied running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"I know, I know! But can't you ever find a decent girl who looks pretty and has at least some traces of a brain!"

"Look, all these girls, they aren't my type, their fun, but not girlfriend material, you know. The perfect girl has to be the one that can turn heads while walking, when she stops, time itself should seem to stop, someone you can take home to you mother, she has to be smart and-" said troy until he was cut of by Gabriella.

"Troy! At this rate, you'll never get a girlfriend!"

"Why? "Said troy jokingly," your still there!"

"Mee? Ewww, no forget it troy!"

"What no! If I don't find anyone else, I'll marry you, it's not like anyone would want to marry you anyways!" continued troy jokingly as he lazily slung his arm over her shoulder , he always said that no guy on earth would ever marry Gabriella, they'd be crazy if they did.

"Eww! No way! That's just gross!" replied Gabriella trying to cover up the obvious blush that had crept up on her cheeks.

"whatever, come on lets get to class," said troy and then he softly added," You look cute when you blush, you know that?"

Gabriella giggled as she walked into their literature class.

Troy sat in the front row and Gabriella sat right behind him, they kept on talking until their teacher,' Mrs. Aldridge' came in.

"Good morning class! Today we are starting on Romeo and Juliet! The eternal love story, but before we start that, I want to ask you all something, what is love? Anyone? Anyone? No?" said Mrs. Aldridge as she looked at the sea of young faces," how about you Gabriella?"

"Me! I- I don't know." Said Gabriella stuttering.

"Oh, how about you Mr. Bolton." Troy looked up," what is love?"

"Easy," said troy, glancing at Gabriella," love is friendship,"

Everyone gasped, Gabriella in complete shock.

"If she can't be my best friend, then I can't love her, because with out friendship, there is no love."

"Wow, what a wonderful concept class! Love is friendship! I never thought of it that way, thank you troy for you insightful view! Love is friendship."

Troy smiled and then looked back at Gabriella who was still staring in shock.

-

-

Later that day.

Gabriella opened her locker after last period, quickly shoving the needed books in her book bag when a note fell down.

_Love is friendship... if she can't be my best friend then she cant be my lover…_

_The last time I checked, you were my best friend in the world._

_-Troy._

Gabriella smiled a big goofy smile and walked all the way to his house, to tell him just how she felt.

**A/n: I hope you liked it, personally, it was meant to turn out differently! And I don't really like it. I started it at 2.45am and I finished it at 3.01 am. Yea I was terribly sleepy so dun blame meee!**

**Peaceout girlscout!**

**Bhavana**


End file.
